Waiting For Truth
by spirk-is-real
Summary: Sherlock and John are Time Lords, but only John knows this. Sherlock was being chased down by Rache, and needed to change to a human to hide. The Doctor finds out about this and is instantly against what John is doing. But will he stay against it? How far will Sherlock go to find out his past? (Rated T for talks of suicide and language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Life of A Time Lord

 **Hi this is my second crossover for Sherlock and Doctor Who. WARNING This will be sad. Thanks to Geekgirl4ever, she helped me pioneer this Fanfic.**

 _ **I own nothing…. except my OC's**_

 __ _"The life of a Time Lord is long, and depending on where you chose to live it, sad and lonely. For days I wonder 'Why?' Why I still go with the humans. Hiding, it's a drug, you hide from the truth, the future, the obvious. you get addicted to it. But some time being addicted to a thing like that will save a person life, like Donna. Should I be addicted to it, should I hide from the truth and ruin a person's life? Should I be that selfish. Should a person hide from the one in their way, hide to save their lives and risk others. People try and hide from the enemy, never facing them on. But who do you become when you face them. An angel can face a demon and become fallen, become an Archangel trying to fight for what's right. Why do I continue this life-style?"_ The Doctor was sitting on top of his TARDIS thinking. _Clara, she was gone, dead, forever lost._ He was sad about this, but because he was companionless he would uncover the biggest secret that had ever unfolded in Europe. The biggest lie ever told.

The Doctor went into his TARDIS and she started going.

 _Some where on modern-day Earth_

John and Sherlock were running, chasing a criminal. This reminded John of Gallifrey, he missed that planet.

He was a Time Lord after all. So was Sherlock, but Sherlock didn't know this. Sherlock and John were friends on Gallifrey, but John went into becoming a soldier and Sherlock went into Legislation. Years later Sherlock and John met up, after John was discharged. He took a TARDIS to England to sight-see. During this Sherlock was being chased by another Time Lord. In the prophecy on Gallifrey it had said the other Time Lord had turned himself human to keep away from Gallifrey's wrath, others say it was to keep that regeneration from committing suicide. No one knows exactly what happened to him. Sherlock jumped through time enough to lose them and changed into a human with the Chameleon Arch, he was changed and dropped on the Holmes' front step. John watched him go into the house from his TARDIS. If he remembered correctly, there was a note onto of the basket, (that he was in while he teleported to the front step of the Holmes' household). The note had one word on it Sherlock. John, after watching this, traveled to the future to modern-day Sherlock, he met him and acted as though they had never met, joined him and just like that they were together again.

An hour later Sherlock and John arrived at 221B Baker Street.

The Doctor landed on the street outside of Sherlock's and Watson's flat. His TARDIS had taken him here for a reason. He grabbed his sonic and psychic paper and shoved it into his pocket.

Upon hearing the TARDIS sound, John quickly came up with an excuse and was able to get Sherlock out the house before the TARDIS' owner could reach the room. John heard a subtle knock on the door.

"Come in," John said. The Time Lord listened to John and entered the flat. On the instant of seeing each other, they could tell that they were both Time Lords.

"Time Lord?" John asked.

"No, I just saw a TARDIS laying around and knew how to operate it. Yes, I am a Time Lord," The Doctor was a little wary of the Time Lord, especially with what had just taken place on Gallifrey. John peaked out the window.

"Broken Chameleon Arch?"

"Yes, it has always been that way. Ever since I landed on Earth for the first time," The Doctor responds.

"Why did you come here?" John asked.

"The TARDIS brought me here."

"Why?"

"Don't know, maybe it was you, maybe it wasn't. You aren't the only Time Lord I sense. I feel a Chameleon Arch watch," Twelve says looking around.

"There's a watch here. But you can't open it. No one can, not until _he_ is caught," John said. Jim Moriarty, this was who John was referring to, but no one knew this. Not even Moriarty, he turned himself human for no apparent reason. Moriarty had regenerated before turning human to stop him from being recognized. It was even said that he had burned his TARDIS as not to be found. But if Sherlock's watch opened, Moriarty's would as well, he had set it to do so.

"Hiding him are we? Who all knows?"

"Mrs. Hudson and I."

"He's gonna find out," The Doctor said.

"Will he now?"

"He's the great Sherlock, of course he will. You know him… more than I do at least."At this comment John raised his eyebrow.

"I believe I knew one of his past regenerations, we met on Gallifrey, a long time ago," The Doctor says, "You can't keep him here forever."

"I can keep him here long enough to know he's safe, then I can take him back to Gallifrey," John said.

"You can't go home."

"What do you mean _'can't'_?"

"There was a Time War. A war between us and the Daleks. I used the Moment to kill the Daleks and with them the Time Lords." The Doctor knew what's coming. He didn't want John to know that he had brought it back, he would go looking for it. John's mouth dropped. He looked surprised.

"You coward!" John yelled.

"Yes, I know," The Doctor said.

"You killed my family! Sherlock's family. They're gone, all gone-" John was going to continue but the door opened and Sherlock walked in.

"Uh, I just walked in on a row?" Sherlock asked looking to John.

"I suppose you have," John said still heated up. Sherlock looked between the two and left. Once the Doctor heard the door shut downstairs he said;

"I had to, other wise they would've destroyed the entire universe and every other universe that lived."

"You're the Doctor aren't you? That madman Time Lord? The thief. The coward. The only one who _would_ use the Moment," John said accusingly.

"I would chose coward over killer any day," The Doctor told him.

"So then, which one did you chose when you set off the Moment? Is there a third option? How about hero? Add that to the mix, Coward, Killer or Hero?"

"All of them on that day. Cowardly for running, Killer for using the Moment, Hero from stopping the Dalek race kill the entire universe."

"But you only feel two of them, hows that?"

"I killed the Time Lords, destroyed my home planet, I watched it all burn. Do you think you could still feel like a hero after that, even if you are one?"

"No," John said. They sat in a moment of silence, sadness drizzled over everything.

"Wake him," The Doctor said.

"I can't. _He_ would too."

"You can't hide him from the past!"

"Get out!" John said, angrily. The Doctor started to open his mouth but changed his mind and left.

—

"Who was that?" Sherlock asked when he got home later in the night.

"A friend," John lied.

"For a friend you seemed to be really angry," Sherlock said.

"We had a disagreement." Sherlock got up and walked towards the mantle, he rested his hand on the face of the clock that rested there. He groans right away and draws his hands to his head. An old memory started playing in Sherlock's head:

 _"'The president would like a word with you,' A man in a red bulky out fit had said. He seemed to know where to go, as he went down a hallway, then into a door. He bowed,_

 _'President.'_

 _'Sit down.' Sherlock did as he was told._

 _'What is it president?'_

 _'I need you to judge a trial.'_

 _'What is the trail about?' Sherlock asked._

 _'A man who was supposedly feeding information to the Daleks,'"_

"Daleks?" Sherlock said once he stopped day dreaming. John was helping Sherlock to the couch, worried that Sherlock would faint again, when he said _'Daleks?'_. John almost dropped Sherlock, but quickly covered up his surprise.

"Daleks? What's a Daleks?" John asked.

 **There you go. I got teary writing this… Hope you like it. I will update every Wednesday OR Thursday, or both (If it isn't a busy week). Hope you liked it. Will get very sad…. If you have an idea for the plot or you have an idea for a voice-over, leave a review or PM. (The voice-over for this chapter was the Doctor talking about hiding. At the beginning a character will do a voice-over that is important to the plot or foreshadowing.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How it He finds Out

 **So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 _"_ _Life is complicated. But just one person can change it. One man can walk across the screen and ravage hell to a life. Life worked like this, and everyone knew there was no changing it, but that didn't make it any less annoying. People walk around the world trying to make it perfect, but it wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen."_ John sat thinking. He pondered over his and the Doctor's conversation.

Sherlock had told John about the dream. He was really upset. He had never had a dream before, at least that's what he told John.

* * *

The Doctor angrily walked around the control room.

"They can't keep him locked up!" He said to Clara forgetting that she was gone. John was keeping Sherlock hidden. This irritated the Doctor more than anything. Well almost anything. It was like he found a good Time Lord and now, but couldn't even meet him or befriend him. He would finally have a companion that wouldn't leave, but he wasn't able to go.

"John was being naïve. Keeping a person hidden from the truth was dangerous!" He said aloud again. He needed to get the watch, if anything, show Sherlock the TARDIS.

* * *

John grabbed Sherlock's phone and read the text.

"He's back," John said very worriedly to Sherlock hand him his phone. Sherlock looked up from his microscope to John.

* * *

Jim Moriarty didn't understand his natural attraction to crime. It was like a crush, only different. He needed to be planning something, killing someone or doing something. Why he decided on crime, he didn't know. It seemed like to only thing that could keep him interested. He started his long drawn out plan, the plan that would end with Sherlock's suicide.

Later that night he was sitting inside his cell. All had gone according to plan. He broke into The Tower of London, Pentonville Prison and The Bank of England, all in one minute. He was then taken into custody to be trialed, he wasn't going to give any evidence or plead not guilty and he would still be released as not guilty.

"You have a visitor!" A guard said, "She will come in here. You will be chained if we feel that you become a threat."

He nod. But he is confused. What woman would want to see me? Not a client, of course. But if not a client, then who?

"Locked up I see?" Missy said as she walked in. Moriarty sighed.

He met her a long time ago. Back when she was the Master was when they had met. He needed to come up with a back story for Harold Saxon. He had shown Moriarty the TARDIS and told him everything. This nagged at the back of Moriarty's head, but it was probably because it didn't make any scientific sense. Though it didn't make any sense he still believed after floating in space. When the Master regenerated Moriarty had doubts but after recalling every detail of him in the TARDIS he realized that it was the Master regenerated.

"Missy," He said with obvious annoyance and slight distaste.

"Moriarty," She said mockingly.

"You guys can go," She said to the guards. The guards exchanged looks and hesitantly left.

"Why are _you_ here?" He asked.

"Well _you_ need to escape," She said as if it was obvious.

"Why do you care? I have this under control," He replied.

"Do you? You seem a little tied," She responded. She knew what was going to happen, she just liked to irritate him. She knew his entire plan. This was the only person in the whole of history that he would let talk to him like this, without killing them.

"You know what's going to happen. You know everything that's going to happen. So I ask you again; why are you here?" He wasn't in the mood to deal with her games.

"Do you have a watch, a pocket watch?" She asked, seemingly changing the subject. He made a mental note to hate later, right now she might be of use.

"Yes, why?" He replied with a sigh. She shot a glare at him as if urging him to take it out. He reached inside his pocket and grabbed it. He passed it to her. She examined it and her eyes widened, but she quickly hid it.

"Do you have strange dreams or voices in your head?" She asked in her serious dark voice.

"Yes, I have been diagnosed schizophrenic and wasn't administered to a mental hospital," He said with a glare.

"Do you get strange dreams!?" She asks tense.

"Sometimes!" He said frustrated.

* * *

John bailed Sherlock out. They were at 221B Baker street talking about what Moriarty was doing. Sherlock got up and walked around the flat thinking. He walked right past the shelf and he heard voices;

 _"_ _So, you want to get away from me?" A man said._

 _"_ _Usually, no. But now, now isn't usually. I can't do anything," I admit to this man._

Sherlock shook his head. He hated what was happening to him. He hated that this was happening.

* * *

Missy had taken the watch with her. Moriarty was a Time Lord that used the Chameleon Arch to turn human. This made a lot of sense and made everything more complicated.

She now had to do something that she really never did; she had to thoroughly think and worry about messing with time. In this regeneration there really wasn't a lot of thorough thinking about what happens to time. She didn't like this but it was necessary.

 **Well here is another chapter of this fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

 **I would first like to say that i have a blurb on my profile that talks about stories I am planning on, why I have missed a chapter ect. So please check up on it!**

 _"This watch, my past, and my future, I don't know why it is. I just do. It's like Deja Vu. It's like holding something that you know is the reason your here, like your parents wedding rings, except you can feel it's story. I know this, but Missy knows something more. I am waiting for truth, she knows it but won't tell me. Waiting for Truth is hard, difficult. It's like looking for love in a world of hatred. Sometimes I feel that I am holding a life with this watch. I don't know how. She is hiding me from the truth, probably for a good reason. Why wait for something that is inevitably important. But here I wait. I wait out of what? Why do I wait for the truth in this world of lies?"_ Jim thought.

Moriarty went to trial for a month and was let off completely free. That evening he visited Baker Street and taunted and threatened Sherlock. He was now at his home on the country side. He was sitting and having dinner when his front door was opened and shut.

"Beautiful home you got here," Missy says walking into the room and sits on the table.

 _'Where did she get my damn address?!'_ He thinks angrily.

"Thank you, now would you mind to get out of it! I am trying to eat!" He says angrily to her.

"No," She says smiling murderously.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I want you to open this," She says tossing him the watch. He raises his eyebrows;

"Why? It's broken," He says discarding it to the table.

"You programed yourself to think that," She says.

"Programed? What do you mean programed?" He asks.

"Nothing, never mind, slide it back to me," She says, and he complies.

"I do have a question, though. Why did you become a criminal?" She asks him.

"I was bored, isn't that why people do things? They're bored," He says. She moves closer, to him holding the watch.

"Do you remember when you got this?" She asked.

"No, I have had it since I was born it was given to me," He says. Missy seems to have thought about something before she gets up and leaves.

—

Sherlock stopped moving around the 'damn' living room, at least that's what he called it. John was growing increasingly worried that Sherlock might find the watch and open it. On more than one occasion John would think about the idea of opening the watch and letting Sherlock live his life. But he couldn't, if he did _'he'_ would wake up, wake up and destroy him and Sherlock.

They never found out _'his'_ name. He had killed anyone who had found it out once he got old enough. Though he referred to himself as 'Rache', German for revenge. Sherlock was Sherlock's Gallifreyan name.

John thought back to the first time _Rache_ and Sherlock met in person;

 _'Figured out my puzzle, did you?' Rache said._

 _'Course, it was child's play.'_

 _'Was it now? You took disappointingly long.' They were inside Sherlock's TARDIS, John had a gun held to his held to his head. The type that would stop regeneration for occurring._

 _'Why do you create chaos?' He asks._

 _'It's fun, it's good. Why do you solve puzzles?' He asks._

 _'You've killed people. This has to stop,' Sherlock says looking at him._

 _'Why? You your self enjoy the fix, don't you? A step away from normal life?'_

' _Why do you hate me?' Sherlock said._

 _'You're boring, just like all the ordinary people. You try to stop the game, a game that made you life less boring. It's became your addict's fix," He said._

 _'This is your end, the end of your damn game!' Sherlock had said. He looked to John and he knew what to do. He kicked his legs around to Rache's heels and made him fall down backward. John grabbed the gun. He held it up to Rache's head. John pulled the trigger but something went wrong it fired backwards and hit John. It would take a while for the gun to take affect and Sherlock was now next to John, making the antidote. He mixed to vital bottles and poured it down John's throat. He coughed and finally came round, but Rache had left._

John had hated what had happened there, if all went right, if Rache had died they would've been left to live their lives out on Gallifrey.

—

The Doctor arrived at 221B Baker Street. He decided to go back and talk to John, just like friends had done on Gallifrey. For this was the first time in a long time that the Doctor found a sane full Time Lord.

John heard the TARDIS and sighed. Sherlock was out, though, so he didn't need to come up with an excuse to why he needed him out. John heard the door open.

"I should've acted calmer. I realize what you're doing, I have my own…. arch-enemy," The Doctor says, while shutting the door. _'Arch-enemy'_ this struck something in John's head. But he ignored it. John nodded.

"Is that why you're here?" John asked.

"No, I was going to invite you on a trip in the TARDIS, talk about things. Just like on Gallifrey," The Doctor said. John smile;

"Oh yes,"

 **Hope you enjoyed the episode. Sorry I dumped a ship on you, but it needed to be done.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

 _"You'd be surprised by what happens when you think. I wanted to help a person but was rash. I did it carelessly. I wrecked his life, kept him human. It's funny, you might find some one as annoying as hell but after awhile you get to know them and they become someone. I mean like no longer annoying. I got mad at The Doctor because he went and did something for the universe, against my…. our race. I was mad as hell, mainly because of that but why? He was doing what needed to be done. After a while of thinking I realized that I wasn't thinking through it, that I was thinking of the Time Lords. And in the end, though I disagree with what he wants to do about Sherlock, (I was careless, I said if he thinks so, instead of trying to think through it.) I still realize that the reason I was mad was rash and off topic it. In the end, I would've done the same thing, and any sane person would too. So thats why I said yes to getting a drink, at least I would be able to talk to a person from my race. I guess what I get from this is that if your mad at someone, make sure you weren't being rash yourself."_ John thought while waiting for the TARDIS to make a tea. He and the Doctor sat in the kitchen of the TARDIS. It had took them forever to find it, and it threw things at John.

 _"She doesn't like you,"_ Is all the Doctor had said to that.

"So what happened?" John asked, talking about the Time War.

"You mean the Time War? Well, I was called back to fight, and I did. Until I saw we were losing, so I grabbed the moment and activated it," The Doctor told him. '

"And there gone now?" He asked.

"Well, everyone except Missy, Me, you Sherlock and _him._ As you put it," He explained.

" _His_ name is Rache. German fo-"

"Revenge, I know. Chosen name I take it," He says.

"Yeah, no one knows his real name,"

"When you say Missy who do you mean?" John asked.

"I mean Mistress, as in the girl regeneration of the Master." The Doctor said and John sighed. The Master was a famous, so to speak, criminal among the Gallifreyans.

"Him of all people survived!?" John asked rhetorically.

"Yes,"

"He is like Rache for you, isn't he?"

"Yes," The Doctor confirmed.

—

Jim Moriarty was busy trying to plan the ' _Reinchenbach's'_ death.

"It's getting late," One of his servants informed him. He nodded and unintentionally yawned. He walked up to his room, got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

 _"He walked down a hall, feeling his adrenaline pump. He was about to break into a vault to gather something… All he could remember was the word 'Moment'. He saw a grey door and turned towards it. He typed in a key or number sequence. Inside was a box with a red button and different weird looking patterns that he could…. understand._

 _'User Beware. Wether for danger or care. Use wisely. Or pray kindly. That you are prepared, for the pain that will be shared.' Moriarty didn't understand how he understood it but he did._

 _"Well, well, well. Rache, what a pleasure." Sherlock said walking in front of him. Moriarty didn't understand why Sherlock had called him 'Rache', but couldn't do anything about it._

 _"So that isn't a gun?" He said jokingly gesturing to Sherlock's lower body. Sherlock in return tilted his head quickly and said,_

 _"How funny."_

 _"Anyway, I'm not here to be funny. So how about you move along and let me take the Moment," He said._

 _"I'd like to see you try."_

 _"Really?" He said, drawing out the word._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Ok, you want to play a game? Let's play a game. Oh Johnnie boy!" He called. John walked in with a gun to his head. Sherlock's faced faltered, but went back to being blank._

 _"He is a Time Lord, I hope you know," He said, "He'll regenerate, so pull the trigger. But just know this, Riot!" In seconds John had ducked, Sherlock had got a gun, pulled the trigger. It hit Moriarty's finger making him pull the trigger and his bullet hit an alarm.'_

—

Sherlock sat in the apartment rambling on to John, who he hadn't realized wasn't there.

"- So what do you think?" He had asked.

"John?" He asked after no response. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Just when I think he's getting better." He sighs. His mind wandered to his "day-dreams", to him they were more like memories. And in the end he figured out that John was hiding something. He was in the last memory. Sherlock had studied the two from memory and realized that they were structured more like memories making it hard to be called a daydream. Sherlock decided to study the mantel again to see if he could figure out what was it about that area, or what.

—

Mycroft sat in his office going over what had happened. Sherlock was having memories bleeding through the watch. Mycroft was Sherlocks brother and used the watch to change him to human with all his Time Lord memories. He went to the Holmes house altered the man and woman's memories, even Sherlock's so that it would seem as if he was actually their child. John knew about this and talked to him about Sherlock. He, of course, played it as if he was suspicious of Mycroft when the _'first'_ met.

Mycroft was worried that Sherlock would fine the watch and open it. This would mean that Rache would be at large, but stuck on Earth. That was both bad and good. Bad for Earth, good for capturing him. Mycroft also didn't know that Moriarty was Rache, but he was suspicious.

 **Enjoy the lovely avalanche of facts! I am updating today because, well I can! Also it might seem like it's going to damn fast but it will become a series with more adventures and other things so enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

 **Well here is another chapter. Also I wanted to tell you that I took off the fluff between Missy and Moriarty. It no longer happened! So if you want, reread it you can because it's a little different.**

 _"Lying to me is an idiotic move. Why my best friend would try is transparent to me. I figure that if I confront him that he will tell me. Why? Why is the question. Why would he lie to me? What does he know? How does it involve me? How does it affect me? How far am I to go to know? Why should I care? Should I trust him? This and other questions flood my mind. Lying is a cancer, once it starts it's practically impossible to stop. Lying is a disease, and it spreads. The cure? The cure is hitting rock bottom. I never thought that something like this would happen with Doctor John Watson. I never thought with him I would be Waiting For Truth."_ Sherlock thought.

Sherlock and John sat in 221B Baker street. John just got home from the TARDIS, and was in a good mood.

"John, you know I chase down liars and criminals for a living, right?" Sherlock said, temporarily controlling his anger.

"Right," He nodded confused.

"Then why would you try and lie to me?" Sherlock said, his temper rising.

"Lie to you? I wouldn't even dare to think that," He lied.

"Well you have. I'm not an idiot," Sherlock says.

"No you're not, so why would I even try?" John asked.

"Just tell me what you hiding," He commands.

"I'm not hiding, Sherlock, only an idiot would," John said angrily.

"The at the least who is that man you met?" Sherlock asked.

"A man from home," John replied.

"Where's _home_?"

"Arcadia,"

"California?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," John lied again.

"Then why is it secret?" He asked getting angry.

"It would be hell if you two met," He said. That was the last they spoke of that week for almost three months.

Later that year Moriarty sat down, today was the day that he would plant that seed of doubt. The seed that would make Sherlock and John outlaws. He sat excited. He had almost forgot about the watch but occasionally he would get a dream or two.

He sat and watched as it all went to hell, he watched Greg come in with a warrant and arrest Sherlock. He watched it all. He headed to Kitty Riley's apartment and slipped into his Richard Brooke façade.

He walked into the room seeing Sherlock and John and faked that he was an actor hired by Sherlock. It all went perfectly and John for one second believed it but realized it was a lie. But that was all Jim needed to know. If he could sell it to John, even for a second, he could sell it to the dull blank slated people. He wrapped up the act and jumped out the window. As he came down to ground level he saw Missy.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, slipping back into Jim Moriarty.

"I want you to take the watch, only open it before the end. You will need to keep the façade of him. But open it before the end," She says tossing the watch to him.

"What do you mean before the end?" He asked.

"I know how far you are willing to go; I know what you will do. But open this before you arrive and then do it for real. Don't fake it. You will understand soon enough, but before the end open it," She responds.

"What is _'the end'_?" He asked. But this was all she could say. She tapped something on her wrist and disappeared.

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS he hadn't decided what to do. He couldn't decide. _On the one good day when I am the Doctor, what would he do? What would the Doctor do?_ Was the only thing he could think of. _He would help them._ The only answer he had worked out. But only one would fully benefit both. Stay away.

Mycroft heard what his brother had gotten into. This was one problem that would not resolve itself anytime soon. He sat in his office when John Watson barged in.

He was mad about how Moriarty knew Sherlock's life story. But he also came to talk about the watch.

"He suspects me," John said mad looking out the window.

"He's Sherlock Holmes, of course he suspects you," Mycroft sighed.

"You're his brother, in both worlds, what do I need to do to keep him from thinking about it?" John asked, "Right your wrong with Moriarty, by keeping him safe from Rache," John continued.

"Give him something to ponder. It should keep him busy," Mycroft said after a while. But he was only half paying attention. Something about what John said had a thought stirring in his mind. _'Right you wrong with Moriarty, by keeping him safe from Rache.' 'Moriarty, Rache.'_

Sherlock waited for Molly to be done in the lab. She shut out the lights and headed to the door.

"You were wrong, you know," He said sadly. She jumped and turned around.

"You do count, you always counted, and I always trusted you," He said turning to her so she could see he was crying.

"Tell me what's wrong," She says shocked by his actions.

"Molly, I think I am going to die," He says walking towards her.

"What do you need?"

"If I wasn't everything you think I am, If I wasn't everything I think I am. Would you still want to help me?" He said looking up, he said with tears pouring down his face.

"What do you need?" She repeated, practically stunned by him crying.

"You," He said.

John waited in the cab, he was being driven to Barts Hospital to talk to Sherlock about his plan.

 **The next chapter will talk about the fall.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

 **Here is the dreaded chapter. But not the end of the book. This chapter will explain a lot of things!**

 _ **Before Sherlock went to see Molly.**_

 __ _"This was it. Wasn't it? This was my death, and I truly believe that when that time comes I should face it, starring it in the eye and welcome it. But is this_ my _time. Was this the time that I should face it. Part of me knew that if it worked out he would be dead, rid from the world. But so would I. Part of me was downright scared of the thought of death. I was going to die. I was going to die. This was the end."_ Sherlock was sitting in the living room of 221B. He sighed and gently closed his eyes. His eyes started to fill with tears. Why? Sherlock couldn't answer that.

Once he was sure the threat of tears was cleared he stood. He walked around the room one more time, holding his fingertips on the wall around him. Breathing in the sent once more, feeling the floor on his feet once more, feeling the smooth wall under his fingertips once more. In some weird way this felt like his funeral to him. This moment felt like his funeral, or as if he was going to die _here._ He went to the table and straightened it out, making it look nice. Once the place was looking good he took out the deer stalker placed it in front of the fire place, as if it represented his body.

"Whatever anyone thinks of me, John don't believe it. I don't believe in the spirt types of things, but I guess for this one moment I can. John whatever happens, you were the best friend I have ever had, the only I have ever had. This is the end of the line for me, but for you…. Keep on going, for the memory for me," Sherlock says blinking slowly. He places his hand on the shelf one last time. A picture flashed in his head. He stopped and dragged his hand up to the clock face, the mental image got stronger. It was a picture of a watch. He picked the clock up and found a golden watch with intricate designs on it sitting there. Confused he picks it up and slides it in his pocket. He places the clock back down and leaves.

 _ **Present Time**_

 __Sherlock sat on the floor of Barts Hospital, he acted distraught, but he wasn't. For, now he knew he wasn't going to die. He sighed deeply. He stopped bouncing the ball and pulled out the watch. He rubbed his thumb over the top as John walked in.

"Got your m-" He started to say, but stopped upon seeing the watch. Sherlock looked up.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Sherlock asked.

"No, it just looks like a watch my father gave to me," John lied, "Where'd you get it?"

"I know when people are lying to me, _John._ This wasn't lost on purpose, it was hidden, behind the clock in 221B Baker street," Sherlock said with obvious distaste.

"Why would I hide anything from you?" John asked.

"John this is important that you don't lie to me. My life hasn't made any sense but when I hold this the missing gap feels filled," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock-" John starts to say but his phone rings. Sherlock takes out his phone and sends a message.

"Yeah, speaking," He says after answering the call.

"Eh, what?" He says after a pause.

"What happened? Is she okay?... Oh my god. Right, yes. I'm coming," He hangs up.

"What is it?" Sherlock asks.

"Paramedics. Mrs. Hudson, she's been shot," John says.

"What? How?" Sherlock asks.

"Well, probably one of the killers you managed to attract ... Jesus. _Jesus_. She's dying, Sherlock. Let's go," John replies frantically. He turns towards the door.

"You go I'm busy."

"Busy?" John asked horrified.

"Thinking. I need to think," Sherlock replied simply.

Moriarty sat on the edge of Barts Hospital. He thought about what Missy had said. He now understood what she meant. _Well this was the end, I guess._ He sighed, pulling out the watch he looked it over. _Smooth. Intricate designs._ He dragged his thumb to the button on the top. He pushed it down. A gold light emitted from the watch face. His lips curled into a ferocious smile.

Rache pulled out 'Moriarty's' phone. He sent a text to Sherlock and smiled.

"Time to rid the universe from Sherlock," Rache said smiling wickedly. Sherlock walked out onto the roof top. He took in a deep breath smelling the outside air. He looked around and saw Moriarty.

"This is it, Moriarty. Your final problem, as you so poetically put it," Sherlock says sarcastically. Rache sees the watch in Sherlock's hand and smirks.

"Haven't opened it? What a shame," Rache says. He shows Sherlock his and smirks. Sherlock's mouth dropped slightly.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Some might say it's the key to your past," Rache replied.

"Should've became a poet," Sherlock says sarcastically.

"Open it, the game will be a lot more fun," Rache says.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're an addict, looking for a fix. Make this game the fix, open the watch."

"What if I don't want to?" Sherlock asked.

"Well from here you have three options: Open the watch and die, die without finding out or refuse to die and your three closest friends will die," Rache said smiling demonically.

"John?" Rache nodded, "Mrs. Hudson?" He nodded again, "Lestrade?"

"Three guns, three bullets, three pretty funerals," Rache said with a sneer, "Unless-"

"Unless I kill myself," Sherlock finished.

"Glad you picked a tall building." Rache says. Sherlock takes in a few small shaky breaths.

"Your death is the only way to call off the snipers, I'm certainly not going to do it. Now, open the watch," Rache commands. Sherlock picks the watch up and walks to the ledge, but he stops there. He flips the watch open, the golden light comes out and hits Sherlock. Rache didn't see and Sherlock acts as if he was still human. He laughs.

"What? What did I miss?" Rache said.

"You're the great Moriarty, your end game wouldn't end like this. How do I know? Because I am you – prepared to do anything; prepared to burn; prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall not disappoint you," Sherlock says smiling.

"Naah. You talk big. Naah. You're ordinary. You're ordinary – you're on the side of the angels," Rache says.

"I might be on the be on the side of the angels but don't think for one second that I am one of them," Sherlock says.

"I see. You're not ordinary. No. You're me," Rache says insanely.

"You're me, thank you," He says in a higher tone, raising his hand to shake Sherlock's.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock takes Moriarty's hand.

"Thank you, bless you," Rache says again, nodding.

"As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends; you've got a way out. Well good luck with that," He says and in one smooth motion he grabs a gun, shoves it in his mouth and shoots. Quickly Sherlock pushes him away and Rache falls to the ground. He gets to the edge of the building. As John arrives there he calls him. John picks up.

"John, Rache's dead. He shot himself. I've opened the watch, but they have to think I've died go along with it. I'm on top of the hospital, by the way," Sherlock says into the phone.

" _Sherlock?"_

"Play it through, I will regenerate but keep the same body, yes it's possible. But you need to tell anybody who will listen that I am a fake. No matter what they need to believe that I am fake. Goodbye John," Sherlock through the phone to the side, John looked at him and slightly waved goodbye. Sherlock leans forward and jumps.

"SHERLOCK!" John yells.

 **So that was the dreaded chapter (for me). Hope you liked it. THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE FANFIC.**

 **Also I got a copy of the transcript at** **.** **.**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

 **Okay I am going to rewrite this. Make it longer. Make it better. I will put the new one out tonight.**


End file.
